1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods and reels, and more particularly, to a fishing rod assembly which is characterized by a flexible fishing rod attached to one end of a reel mount provided with a rearwardly extending handle and containing a removable reel pod for automatic extension and retrieval of fishing line stored in the reel pod. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the reel pod contains an electric motor provided with a drive bevel gear which engages a secondary spool bevel gear comprising part of a spool assembly containing a supply of fishing line. The fishing line is wound on the spool and extends through the forward end of the reel pod and the reel mount, through the interior of the fishing rod and from the tip of the rod, to receive a lure. The fishing rod assembly handle is further provided with a switch which is in electrical cooperation with either a battery or a source of alternating electric current, and with the motor located inside the reel pod to cause the line wound on the spool to either extend from or wind upon the spool, depending upon the position of the switch. Accordingly, casting can be aided by manipulating the switch in the "unwind" configuration as the rod is activated in the casting configuration to aid in paying of the line from the spool. Conversely, manipulation of the switch in the opposite position rewinds the line on the spool as an aid in playing a fish or retrieving the lure. An optional reel handle is provided with the fishing rod assembly of this invention for removable engagement with the spool mechanism in order to retrieve the line, lure and fish in conventional fashion, if needed. Furthermore, an optional light is also provided for engagement with the fishing rod assembly to facilitate night fishing, as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fishing rods and reels are generally characterized by flexible rods attached either permanently or removable to a reel handle, which is in turn fitted with a mechanical coupling means for receiving and mounting reels of various description. Typically, these reels are of the "open-face" or "closed-face" design, and are provided with a mechanical spool-release mechanism of some description which is designed to permit the spool to freely rotate as the rod is grasped and whipped through in a casting motion to facilitate unwinding of the line from the reel for accurate casting of a lure. Such reels are also typically provided with a handle means for retrieving the line and lure after the casting operation is completed, and in some instances, the handle means can be positioned on either side of the reel to provide either a right-handed or a left-handed wind, as desired.
Conventional fishing rods are usually fitted with multiple eyes attached to the top or bottom of the rod, depending upon whether the rod is designed for "open-face" or "closed-face" reels, and the fishing line is threaded through these eyes to allow smooth and unimpeded casting and retrieval of a lure. Such rods are generally manufactured of fiberglass or carbon-impregnated materials for maximum flexibility and strength, and may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes, depending upon the size of the fish to be caught. Similarly, the reel mechanisms are likewise designed in a variety of shapes and sizes to accomodate rods of varying design, depending upon the size of the fish sought.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved fishing rod assembly which is characterized by an electrically-operated spool mechanism for automatically retrieving the fishing line and lure and for aiding in the casting or unwinding of the fishing line from the spool.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fishing rod assembly which is characterized by a flexible fishing rod attached to a reel holder or mount and having a handle for manipulating the rod, and further including an electrically-operated line retrieval and dispensing spool mechanism containing a supply of fishing line, which line is oriented through the center of the fishing rod for ease in retrieval and casting of a lure attached to the end of the line.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fishing rod assembly which is characterized by a hollow, flexible fishing rod of desired size, which is removably attached to one end of a reel mount provided with a handle, and further including a reel pod containing an electric motor which is geared to a spool mechanism containing a supply of fishing line, whereby the electric motor can be activated to aid in unwinding the line from the spool during casting or deployment of a lure and retrieval of the line on the spool when the lure is retrieved.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod assembly which includes a flexible, hollow fishing rod attached to one end of a reel mount which carries a hollow handle and a reel pod characterized by a housing containing an electrically-operated spool mechanism carrying a supply of fishing line, which line is deployed through the forward end of the housing and the reel mount, and through the hollow interior of the fishing rod for automatic deployment of a lure during casting, and retrieval of the lure on the spool responsive to manipulation of a switch means located on the handle and in electrical cooperation with the motor.